


the wild ones

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Soulmate AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: When you meet your soulmate, you're supposed to settle down. No more late-night shifts into your kintype, no more running wild and free in the streets, just putting a collar around your neck and having a normal life with 2.5 kids and a dog. 
Too bad Yuri Plisetsky isn't going to do that. His soulmate is just gonna have to come along for the ride.
Meanwhile, Yuuri Katsuki has never experienced the wild life. His soulmate, Viktor Nikiforov, wants to change that for him.





	1. CHAPTER ONE: Plisetsky

Most people in this world waited anxiously for their eighteenth birthday. You would too, if you had to go through the seventeen previous years going through unstable and often violent shifts into their kintype – their animal form. It was not an easy thing, either. Shifting took anywhere from thirty seconds to five minutes, and the process of your body being squeezed, pulled, and folded into a new form was highly uncomfortable, to say the least.

But, Yuri Plisetsky had to admit, there was something freeing about being in a body other than your own. Something exhilarating and exciting. Something totally new, a feeling he could never experience when he was in a human form.

So he wasn't like most people.

Huge white-tipped paws thudded against the snowy ground as Yuri raced through the trees. Yet another random shift had him turning into a golden-and-white Siberian tiger in the middle of a busy shopping mall. Not that he wasn't used to that, and it wasn't like the other people there weren't used to it either. They'd probably seen all types of people randomly shift into much stranger things in their time. But it wasn't embarrassment that drove Yuri to the forest.

Rather, it was a scent he had never managed to catch before.

At nineteen, Yuri was still on the younger end of finding his soulmate. He hadn't been actively searching for his, since he didn't really care, but something about this scent enticed him. Some people said your soulmate smells different from anyone else, like your favorite thing in the world. Yuri passed it all off as “sappy bullshit” and didn't think any more about it. It wasn't like your soulmate was the most important thing in the world. His parents had been soulmates, and look at what happened to them.

He didn't like where this was going, but he found himself unable to break away from the scent trail. It was watery and mixed in with the snow, but had the undeniable hint of pirozhki and... something else. Almost like the specific smell of an ice rink.

Yuri's paws turned up snow as he walked, though he tried to keep it as little as possible so that it didn't muddy up the scent any further. His jaws were parted slightly to allow the scent to reach the roof of his mouth, his tongue peeking out just a bit from between his bottom two canines. He probably looked ridiculous, like a hound following a trail.

He didn't know when another set of footprints appeared beside his own. When Yuri noticed it, he paused and picked up one of his paws, settling it in the indent in the snow. It was smaller than his, and a little different. The toes splayed out a bit more. The scent, dank and dark, along with a few dark hairs scattered in the snow suggested they had come from a lion's mane.

Yuri snuffled a few times and continued on his search, this time following the paw prints in the snow. It had stopped actively snowing by now, which gave him an advantage as he followed the steps.

Eventually, he came to an open clearing. At first, there was nothing there of any interest, upon immediate inspection. He leaned down to sniff at the snow again, whiskers reaching forward and brushing against the fluffy white substance. The scent was stronger here, and the paw prints were clearer.

As Yuri slowly looked up, he saw a dark shape at the edge of the trees, curled up tightly with its back towards the clearing. It was a miracle he even spotted it, with how dark it was.

“Hey!” Yuri called out towards the shape. It shifted and moved, uncurling from its position and starting to get to its paws. “Isn't it a little weird to be taking a nap in the middle of the forest?”

Then their eyes met, and something strong hit Yuri, hit him so hard he nearly toppled over right there. It felt like he'd just gotten struck by lightning, electricity coursing through his veins towards his heart.

It was then that he knew he had found his soulmate.

 


	2. CHAPTER TWO: Katsuki

This had been the most embarrassing day of Katsuki Yuuri's life.

All he had done was go down to the local coffee shop to grab a cup of coffee. Simple, right? And simple it was, until he stepped out of the store.

It was all his fault, really, because he hadn't been paying attention. He'd been staring at that cup of coffee like it held the secrets of the universe and had totally not noticed the person walking right towards him until it was too late.

They collided, and hot coffee went everywhere. Some of it splashed on the exposed skin between Yuuri's glove and sleeve of his jacket, causing him to yelp. The stranger in front of him gave a soft gasp, and Yuuri closed his eyes as they both toppled and fell against the pavement. Yuuri felt a heavy weight settle between his legs and on his chest, and suddenly there were hands supporting him, pulling him up a bit.

“Are you alright?”

_That voice..._ Yuuri dared to open his eyes, and suddenly he wished he didn't.

Looking straight at him was none other than his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. And he looked worried.

And there was a big stain on his very expensive-looking jacket.

“Oh – oh my God, I'm so sorry,” Yuuri finally said when his mouth started working again, words spilling out of his mouth faster than the remaining coffee in his cup. “I – I'll pay for your dry cleaning!” The words came out too fast for him to stop them, and suddenly his hands were over his mouth as Viktor laughed and pushed himself up off of the concrete. He held out a hand to Yuuri, but he was so mortified he couldn't even bring himself to take it.

There was his figure skating idol, Viktor Nikiforov, standing right in front of him, and Yuuri couldn't do anything but stare and wish he could melt right into the concrete. Maybe he could if his face got any hotter.

“It's fine, I'm capable of paying for it myself,” Viktor said, edges of his lips curling into a smile.

_This is it. This is where I die,_ Yuuri thought, finally pulling himself together long enough to get up off of the concrete. His legs were trembling, and not from the cold either. In fact, he was so mortified by what had just happened that he didn't notice the feeling sparking through his body, hotter and faster than anything he'd ever felt before.

But Viktor felt it, clearly, and then he spoke three words that made Yuuri bolt down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

“You're my soulmate.”

 


End file.
